El Efecto Mariposa
by danae one
Summary: Incluso una pequeña variante puede cambiar el destino, en donde Ace no muera y en donde Luffy pueda proteger a sus nakamas . En donde una tripulación inusual pueda enseñarles que su vida era valiosa, que incluso los hijos de monstruos pueden decidir sobre sus destinos, aun cuando todo el mundo les decía que no podían vivir.


Capítulo 1:

A lo largo del inmenso mar, ya sea en uno de los blue o en la gran línea, existen tantas variadas y sorprendentes leyendas y mitos, capaces de ponerle la carne de gallina (como el barco fantasma de Florian Triangle) o darle la sensación de calidez y bienvenida (como hermosos seres que guían a la seguridad a hombres perdidos) que tantos piratas o marino creían, y más de uno afirma que le paso a un conocido o al amigo de alguien.

En la gran línea uno de esos mitos vivos ha perdurado por lo menos 8 años, en donde más de algún civil o náufrago (tanto marines como piratas) afirman haber visto o recibido ayuda de un hermoso barco de gran tamaño, en sus velas se ve un Jolly Roger de una calavera rodeada por una rueda en llamas y un lirio en la frente, y en su mascarón de proa se veía a una mujer con alas, con los brazos extendidos sosteniendo en su mano derecha una balanza y en la otra una espada, donde a simple vista no se ve tripulante, pero que aparecen cuando es necesario.

Los náufragos, todos confundidos pero sanos, hablan de una hermosa mujer que les da alimentos, o de un hombre de gran altura que los cura, pero todos afirman que es comandando por una mujer enmascarada, vestida de negro, que más de uno dice que es un fantasma, acompañada por un hombre que nadie ve con claridad.

Cuando una isla es atacada por una catástrofe o por piratas, en algún momento en sus costas se ve llegar, llevando comida y agua, junto con ayuda médica, y se va antes de que los marines lleguen. Y en rara ocasiones, se les ve luchar alegremente contra otra tripulación que aterroriza a los aldeanos sin razón, solo pidiendo comida antes de irse.

En sus costados se puede apreciar el nombre del barco: "La Ira de Némesis", un nombre que en un principio puede confundir a quienes no han escuchado completamente la historia, y es que aquellos que se atrevan a atacarlos, son borrados del mapa o dejados tan mal heridos que muchos afirman que en realidad la tripulación cuenta con más de cientos de personas.

Independiente de la leyenda, navegando por el East Blue, dicha tripulación se encontraba riendo y festejando en la cubierta del buque, habían salido de Paradise para ir a la isla Sixis, del mar débil por un tesoro.

La mayoría habían tenido dudas sobre la veracidad de la información, pero la sensación de aventura no disminuyó a medida que salían hacia el East Blue, claro que el clima era muy calmado en comparación a la Gran Línea, hasta llegar a las tórridas corrientes de la isla, que había sido el mayor desafío que habían tenido, para decepción de la mayoría.

En medio de la fiesta, en un cofre abierto, se encontraba el tesoro que tomaron, para su sorpresa una fruta del diablo, la mayoría ya apostaba que harían con ella, que varían desde quien la comería hasta si la vendería o de qué tipo era y que poder daría, pero sabían que la decisión final recaería sobre su capitana, quien ya dio a entender que se lo daría a alguien de su tripulación si lo pidiera. Era conocimiento entre ellos que la mayoría no lo pediría, ya que cambiar el estilo de lucha para adaptarlo a una habilidad que no conocían era complicado y un largo proceso.

Azucena estaba recostada en su asiento favorito mesa mientras fumaba, la fiesta ya llevaba horas, y aunque no le importaba cuanto durada, tenía que vigilas que nadie hiciera algo estúpido, como saltar por la borda o escaparse a la isla más cercana para casarse con un desconocido o entrar a la base marina.

Miro al nido de cuervo, donde uno de los pocos voluntarios para ser guardia asignado estaba Karev Jov, su cabello rubio destacando en contra de la ropa oscura verde, sus armas no estaban a la vista, aunque rara vez estaba sin ellos, estaba apoyado sobre la madera, mirando entre la multitud. Riéndose ante la expresión de aburrimiento del tirador -¡no debió ofrecerse voluntario si no podía con el aburrimiento!-, tomo la comida que estaba cerca de ella, disfrutando de la alegría en general.

La puerta que daba hacia el comedor y la cocina se abrió, en donde los cocineros y otros tripulantes traían más comidas y bebidas, desde platos elaborados a platos de pequeños bocadillos. Normalmente no gastaban tanto en las fiestas, solían ser pequeñas e involucraban a una pequeña parte de la tripulación, incuso de tres a cinco fiestas simultaneas un mismo día por distintos motivos, pero hacía tiempo que no celebraban todos juntos, pero no tenían problemas de presupuesto a pesar de tener cientos de personas, gracias a sus continuos asaltos a los esclavistas y a otros piratas.

Al final la cocinera principal sale, Antros Desiree tenía una capa blanca que la cubría por completo desde el cuello hasta las rodillas, su cabello rojo estaba libre de la malla, pero seguía sujeto en lo alto en un tomate. La mujer busco entre la multitud, seguramente para ver a su pareja, hasta que se dio cuenta de ella, sonriendo se acercó y se sentó en una silla cerca de ella, apago el cigarro antes de que Desiree le pidiera que dejara de fumar.

La Sirena del South Blue se acomodó mejor en el asiento, cruzando las piernas ridículamente largas haciendo que los hombres a cinco metros a la redonda se sonrojaran y miraran a otro lado. Riéndose de sus nakamas, Desiree los miro burlona, divertida por la respuesta, aunque en la gente que no fuera de la tripulación le valdría una paliza por parte de la joven.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que festejaste de verdad?- La mirada directa que le dio hubiera hecho retroceder a otra persona, nakama o no, pero no Desiree. Suspirando paso la mirada por la fiesta.

-Creo que fue cuando tenía 12 años- El suave jadeo sorprendida de la pelirroja y los pasos a su espalda le dijeron que no esperaba que contestara, simplemente dijera otra cosa o una broma- Buenas tardes, Hideko, me alegro de que salieras.

El hombre no hizo ningún ruido mientras se movía a su lado, tan silencioso como siempre, pero el pequeño traspié de hace un momento le dijo que lo había sorprendido, dándole una amplia y satisfecha sonrisa, recibiendo una severa mirada de él.

-Lou no ha salido a celebrar- su voz grave le advertía que no siguiera burlándose de él, Desiree miro su pequeño intercambio con las manos ocultando su boca.

-El casi nunca sale de su cueva, y lo sabes. Si tanto te molesta puedes intentar sacarlo y arrastrarlo hasta a la fiesta- Apunto a otra puerta, en donde conducía a las habitaciones y almacenes.

El semblante del hombre se ensombreció aún más, todos sabían que era mejor no molestar al inventor a menos que quieras ser víctima de alguna broma, y nadie sabía cómo lo hacía, pero incluso Hideko le era imposible evadir a Lou.

Hideko Hayate miro a su capitana, la mujer se veía como siempre, una caricatura en donde el azul de sus ojos era el único color, con un vestido negro que la cubría por completo, su máscara era de un material especial blanco con lirios negros, estaba diseñada para que pudiera comer sin tener que sacárselo, y aunque no se preocupaba si sus nakamas la vieran sin esta, entre la tripulación habían ex esclavos liberados hacia unas semanas, que querían una vida más normal de la que tendrían en un barco pirata, y por lo tanto ella no mostraría su cara hasta que los dejara en una isla pacifica (otra razón para viajar al East Blue). La mujer era conocida por comportarse de forma caprichosa a veces, haciendo que las conversaciones banales con ella sea algo incoherentes, aunque la verdad se encuentre entre la información inútil que transmite, como por ejemplo hace unos momentos.

Suspirando e ignorando el reto , se apoyo contra la silla de Desiree, quien le hizo un gesto de cariño, inclinándose le beso la cabeza de su pareja, sabiendo que si no le prestaba atención se enojaría (nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero era desconcertante como ambas mujeres se parecían en personalidad)

-¿Al final que harás con eso?- Desiree pregunto, apuntando a la caja con la fruta, Azucena jugueteo con su cabello.

-Puede que lo vendamos, si nadie lo quiere-Ella se encogió de hombros- Después de esta fiesta nos vendría bien algo de efectivo.-Se inclino hacia delante, mostrando una sonrisa burlona-Según la enciclopedia es la mera mera no mi, podría comérmela.

La pareja inspiraron con horror, su capitana ya era volátil y algo errática en el peor de los casos, no era la mas fuerte de la tripulación, ese puesto la ocupaba el Vice-Capitan Relish Baheim, quien no ocupa el puesto de capitán porque carece de total empatía hacia la gente, una debilidad que reconoce y que asume que el mando de la tripulación debe tener (un hecho que solo conoce seis personas de la tripulación), y aun así la capitana era un monstruo en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y no querían saber -ni imaginar, muchas gracias- como seria si consumiera la fruta del fuego.

-Nah, mucho trabajo controlarlo- ¡Se estaba riendo en sus caras, la malcriada!.

Desiree se froto la frente con frustración, mientas Hideki suspiro rendido.

Halla quien entienda a la mujer.

Bueno en primer lugar, al principio quería presentar a la capitana del equipo y a parte de sus nakamas, como se darán cuenta es alguien rara, y su equipo acompaña esa rareza. No se si quedo claro, pero suelen detestar y atacar mucho a lo esclavistas, por una historia personal (se tocara mas adelante), es mas diría que la mayoría de la tripulación esta compuesta por esclavos liberados.

El capitán del barco en One Piece suele ser el mas fuerte o el mejor peleando, en la marina incluso el que ostenta el rango de mayor autoridad, por eso quise hacer que la capitana no sea ninguno de los dos primero, sino que su segundo al mando lo sea, un tema que también se tocara.

Si la portada es algo fea, y es porque la hice en paint (a la mi*** soy mala dibujando y peor en pc) pero quería mostrar como seria el Jolly Roger de los piratas de Némesis, que sería ese. También subí esta historia en otra página, con el nombre algo distinto.

Gracias por leer e intentare subir el próximo capítulo muy pronto.


End file.
